


Mothering

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas gets a visit from his mother following the boat accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothering

Jonas hadn’t exactly lied to Louisa when he’d told her that he was worried about Sigrid fussing over him if he didn’t rest. He was worried about that, his wife had been known to handcuff him to the bed on occasion when he was sick. But Sigrid was nothing compared to his mother.

“Jonas!” his mother called, and he sighed as he heard the hoofbeats of his mother’s steed. She somehow managed to make riding up on a pony look threatening. But she didn’t look mad. Only very concerned.

“Hi, ma,” said Jonas. He sat on the front step out the front of his large house, having given Sigrid the excuse that he needed some fresh air. And he did. His mother dismounted and immediately pressed her hand against his forehead.

“You have a fever,” said his mother, frowning. “Are you okay? I knew that I should have come to you when you crashed, but Sigrid would have dismissed me as a hallucination.”

“How did you know that we crashed?” asked Jonas. His mother was all-knowing, he knew that, but it still astounded him when she knew something like this.

“A mother always knows when her son is hurt,” said his mother. She kissed his forehead. “You were reckless. Didn’t you at least try to talk to the ocean?”

“Yes, ma,” said Jonas. “That’s how we ended up on the shore instead of on the seabed or dashed to pieces on the rocks.”

“And she couldn’t save you. So much for protecting her children,” said his mother. She sighed. “But never mind that. How are you?”

“I’m a lot better now,” said Jonas. “This girl appeared and saved us all. Holly was so worried about me. Erik is just mad at me, of course, for putting Madison at risk.”

“Yes, never mind the fact that you saved her,” said his mother. She pushed her long black hair out of her green eyes, having forgotten to tie it in her haste to get to her son. “How is she, by the way?”

“One hundred percent healthy,” said Jonas. “I gave her my jacket when we crashed. She was freezing. I tried to shield my thoughts from her, but it’s hard.”

“I’m beginning to suspect that she fully knows how to use her powers,” said his mother. She leaned against the house, her pale skin gleaming in the moonlight. Other than that, she was a black silhouette because of her dark clothing.

“That wouldn’t surprise me,” said Jonas. “She means no harm, though.”

“Of course she doesn’t,” said his mother. “I’ll have to talk to her about it, though. She’s probably asleep right now, isn’t she?”

“Yes, Erik still gives her an early bed time despite the fact that she’s homeschooled,” said Jonas. “Not that she usually stays in bed.”

“I remember a certain other child never obeying his early bed time, either,” said his mother, and grinned at him. Jonas laughed.

They were silent for a while, Jonas waiting for his mother to fret over him some more while Jess was lost in the nostalgia of being a new mother.

“Mum,” said Jonas after a while, “am I going to be… immortal, like you?”

“I don’t know,” said Jess. “Your cousin is but he is… very different. Your aunt would be able to tell you more about that. If she ever visited this part of Jorvik, anyway.”

“I know that there’s a lot that you’re not telling me,” said Jonas. He heard his mother sigh.

“Telling you would make things too difficult,” said Jess. “Your father knows everything, but he won’t tell you any of it unless I allow him to.”

“Is it some kind of geas?” asked Jonas.

“No,” said Jess, sounding appalled at the very idea. “It’s just a promise. I asked him not to tell you and he agreed that it’s for the best.”

“Do you ever find it strange that you’re still so youthful while he’s so-“ Jonas suddenly broke off into a coughing fit, and Jess was instantly at his side patting him on the back.

“Believe me, Jonas, your father is actually much younger than me,” said Jess, and laughed. But then her face became serious once more. “Now, you’re much too ill to stay out here and talk to me. Go to bed.”

“But ma,” Jonas protested, and coughed again.

“Jonas!” another voice called from within the house, and both of them immediately winced at the harsh tones of Sigrid.

“Coming, dear,” Jonas called back. “Sorry, mum, I have to go.”

“That’s alright. You need to rest,” said Jess. She helped him to his feet, somehow managing to be both strong and gentle at the same time, and then opened the door for him so that he could step inside.

“Goodnight, mum,” said Jonas, and hugged her.

“Goodnight, my son,” Jess whispered back to him. “I’ll be staying with your father tonight so if you need me…”

“It’s just a cold, mum, not anything magical,” said Jonas. Jess frowned.

“You know what I mean,” said Jess. “If you get worse, suggest going to see your father.” Sigrid couldn’t brush him off easily, either, because the hermit had a vast number of healing potions and remedies for every kind of sickness.

“I will,” said Jonas. He smiled at her and then walked into the house, coughing along the way. Jess closed the door behind him and listened to make sure that he got into bed. Being a mother was stressful, but she wouldn’t change it for anything.


End file.
